When Dong-hae Comes Late
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Dong-hae mengajari bagaimana bersabar. Dan Eun-hyuk yang tak pernah bisa. HaeHyuk! Sho-ai! RnR


**When Dong-hae Comes Late**

Belongs to the owner of super junior. I don't know who, ups! sorry

Tenanglah, Dong-hae pasti datang.

Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Gemerisik dedaunan menyamarkan hembusan kasar napasnya. Bersama gurat kekhawatiran yang muncul. Menandakan ia resah. Terlihat. Ketika jemari-jemarinya saling bertaut untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia hempaskan di udara. Tak lama kemudian bangkit meregangkan otot pinggulnya yang gemeletuk terlalu lama duduk.

Eun-hyuk melirik arloji di tangannya, sudah lewat dua jam.

Sol sepatunya bergesekan dengan tanah yang lembab. Terasa berat untuk didengar ketika tertutup oleh helaan napasnya yang kasar bercampur aroma beer.

[ Beberapa menit yang lalu, kaleng beer yang kosong terlempar ke tong sampah. Dan meleset.]

Tenanglah, Dong-hae pasti datang.

Bisiknya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa ketika ia memutuskan untuk merapal frasa itu sebagai teman dalam kesendiriannya. Di sini, di taman ini. Sejak dua jam yang lalu—bahkan mungkin lebih—Eun-hyuk terpaku.

Angin musim semi yang masih dingin, Eun-hyuk merapatkan syal merahnya yang tak banyak membantu. Semakin erat sehingga tanpa ia sadari, syal itu hampir membuatnya tercekik. Ia tersenyum. Pada guguran daun peralihan antar musim yang entah apa namanya ia lupa, benda itu seolah meneriakinya—tunggu! Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu, Dong-hae pasti akan datang!

Tch! Terdengar seperti alunan musik cadas dari piringan rusak milik tetangga sebelah.

Pohon-pohon tertentu kehilangan daunnya bukan pada musim gugur.

Eun-hyuk mendesah lagi. Perlahan, tangan tan miliknya merogoh saku. Mencari-cari benda ponsel mungil miliknya. Sejenak ia terdiam sembari mengamati ponselnya—ini penemuan terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Halo, Dong-hae? Ck! Mailbox."

Dong-hae belum datang dan ponselnya mailbox.

—

Dong-hae pasti datang, ia tidak pernah ingkar janji.

Bisiknya lagi. Kali ini dengan beberapa kata tambahan untuk memperkuat konteks makna yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap menempel setia di atas bangku taman itu. Eun-hyuk diam, setelah beberapa saat lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya—ini juga tidak membantu.

Garis kekhawatiran itu mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya atas Eun-hyuk. Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Matanya menyipit. Syal yang ia kenakan terlihat longgar melingkari lehernya dan mantelnya pun ia biarkan terbuka separuh.

Atmosfir taman itu berubah sangat drastis ketika Eun-hyuk mulai kehilangan rasa sabar.

Ini kali pertama. Yang pertama. Ketika Eun-hyuk meminta Dong-hae datang menemuinya dan ia tak menemukan pemuda itu. Karena sering kali Eun-hyuk mengajaknya bertemu dan ia sendiri datang terlambat.

Kali ini berbeda. Ketika napasnya terengah-engah karena berusaha agar tak terlambat dan mendapat tatapan mengejek dari Dong-hae, ia justru datang sangat awal. Bahkan hingga sekarang Dong-hae pun tak kunjung muncul sekadar berkata—halo pacarku, tumben sekali tak terlambat.

Itu terlalu mengerikan membayangkan Dong-hae berteriak seperti itu sembari melambaikan tangannya selayak ratu sejagat terdampar di Ethiopia. Oke, jangan yang itu.

Ketika Eun-hyuk menemukan taman itu tak ada Dong-hae dan hanya ada daun-daun yang gugur, Eun-hyuk berpikir jika Dong-hae mungkin terlambat lima menit untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen dari sekretarisnya yang centil. Yang selalu melenggak-lengokkan pinggulnya jika melewati Dong-hae.

[ pernah suatu ketika Eun-hyuk datang ke kantor Dong-hae dan menemukan sekretaris centil itu menggoda Dong-hae. Eun-hyuk diam tak merespon. Ia hanya melirik sekilas Dong-hae yang menumpukan dagunya atas tangan yang terlipat untuk kemudian mendengarnya menggumam cukup keras—berhenti menggodaku, kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Eun-hyuk—. Bravo! Lanjutkan, sayang! Aku suka caramu!. Ketika itu Eun-hyuk mengulum senyumnya dan berharap dapat segera menari ala Harlem Shake di hadapan sekretaris berambut merah muda itu. Dan Eun-hyuk akhirnya dapat tertawa keras begitu wanita itu keluar setelah sebelumnya menabrak daun pintu.]

Di sela-sela kegelisahannya, Eun-hyuk sedikit terhibur oleh memori itu.

Eun-hyuk bangkit, membolak-balik badannya. Menendang kerikil agar terlempar jauh—dan berharap kegelisahannya juga demikian—tak kembali. Eun-hyuk merogoh ponselnya lagi. Menekan tombol nomor dua—jalan pintas untuk menelpon Dong-hae karena tombol nomor satu ditempati kotak suara—Eun-hyuk berharap kali ini bukan mailbox lagi.

"Halo Dong-hae, mailbox lagi. Oke, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu. Jika tak bisa, kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku bosan, segera datang atau aku pergi." Cecar Eun-hyuk sesaat sebelum menutup ponsel model flipnya.

Eun-hyuk kembali duduk, ponsel itu masih ia gengam. Kali ini ia meremasnya kuat-kuat.

—pada akhirnya ponsel itu turut dilempar ke tong sampah, dan meleset.

Eun-hyuk tak pernah segelisah ini. Pemuda berambut pirang tak pernah sekalipun menemukan dirinya sendiri mondar-mandir di sekitar bangku taman. Berdiri di dekat tanaman yang berbunga, lalu mencabutinya. Ia juga tak pernah menemukan dirinya merutuk, mengumpat akibat keterlambatan Dong-hae yang melampaui batas, karena memang Dong-hae tak pernah datang terlambat. Justru ia yang selalu terlambat. Dan ia bangga akan hal itu.

Sudah tiga jam lebih sebelas menit ia membeku di tempat ini. Konyol, pikirnya. Dedaunan yang gugur semakin banyak dan terkadang jatuh di puncak kepalanya. Gemerisiknya kakofoni ditemani helaan napasnya yang penuh rasa kesal. Kesal, sangat. Ketika ia berusaha datang lebih awal agar tak terlambat dan Dong-hae membuatnya menunggu seperti orang gila di taman ini. Dai bisa mati konyol! Oh Dong-hae, demi apel-apelmu itu, jika kau tak datang, Eun-hyuk akan membuangnya!

Eun-hyuk memungut ponselnya, beruntung ponsel itu tak masuk ke tempat sampah.

Dong-hae pasti datang.

Frasa itu muncul lagi, menjadi alarm agar ia tak tertidur di atas bangku taman. Pada akhirnya pun Eun-hyuk memilih memejamkan mata di tengah udara dingin yang menusuknya. Musim dingin baru saja pergi, dan musim semi masih mengintip malu-malu.

Dan terkadang, ia menemukan daun-daun yang masih berguguran. Mereka masih meranggas untuk menemukan musim semi mereka sendiri, melupakan musim dingin yang pernah datang menyapa.

Ia membiarkan dedaunan itu berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya. Membiarkan gemerisiknya menjadi pengantar tidur kala senja mulai datang. Eun-hyuk mulai lelah berharap Dong-hae berjalan di ujung jalan sana. Ia mulai jengah untuk membayangkan senyum samar Dong-hae menyapanya di balik lelah yang menggantung di bawah matanya.

Katika ia hampir melepas angan-angan tentang Dong-hae, maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda itu tergesa sembari menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar di tangan kanan. Eun-hyuk tak mau bangun, karena mungkin saja, pikirannya menipunya.

[ Ini hanya mimpi. Jangan terlalu berharap pada Tuan sombong itu.]

Eun-hyuk mendengar deru napas yang memburu, menghirup bau keringat dan parfum yang familiar, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang—mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Eun-hyuk—" bisik Dong-hae pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Eun-hyuk menggeliat. Eun-hyuk melenguh panjang. Pandangannya samar yang kemudian menangkap penampilan Dong-hae yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

Eun-hyuk bangkit dan duduk, matanya tertumbuk pada Dong-hae yang menggenggam sebuket bunga bersama helaian rambutnya yang jatuh karena keringat. Kesimpulannya, Dong-hae tadi berlari—dan jaraknya jauh.

"—sepertinya aku sangat terlambat. Kau sampai tertidur. Ini untukmu." Ucap Dong-hae lagi. Tangannya menyodorkan bunga mawar itu di hadapan Eun-hyuk.

Eun-hyuk tak menjawab, tak tersenyum, juga tak mengomel. Ia cukup diam.

Jika dalam pandangan Dong-hae, mungkin anak ini merajuk. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang amat masam. Dong-hae tersenyum dalam hati. Jika merajuk, biasanya Eun-hyuk akan pulang dalam diam, masuk kamar, mengunci diri sampai besok pagi, tidak akan keluar kalau tidak ada kebakaran. Itu hipotesis Dong-hae.

Eun-hyuk menatap Dong-hae sekilas kemudian meraih bunga itu dari genggaman Dong-hae. Ia masih diam dan tak tersenyum seperti biasa ketika Dong-hae membawakannya sebuket bunga. Eun-hyuk melangkah melewati Dong-hae yang tak mengerti.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuket bunga itu masuk ke dalam tong sampah, dan tak meleset.

Eun-hyuk sama sekali tak membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap Dong-hae yang melotot tak percaya. Ia hanya menggumam samar namun cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Dong-hae.

"Sadar, berapa lama kau terlambat? Sadar? Berapa banyak kaleng beer yang kuhabiskan? Sadar? Bahwa kau tak mengijinkanku minum? Sadar? Sadar bahwa aku seperti orang gila, Hae? Kau keterlaluan!" bisik Eun-hyuk. suara itu bergetar di ujungnya.

"Eun-hyuk—"

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktumu untuk bertemu denganku minggu ini. Hanya itu, untuk yang pertama, kau terlambat."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah terlambat—"

"Karena sebelum mengajakmu bertemu, aku selalu menelpon sekretaris murahanmu itu untuk mencari waktu dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya lima menit! Aku selalu menyesuaikan diri! Bukan kau! Brengsek!" kali ini Eun-hyuk tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak. Memecah kesunyian senja taman itu.

"Kau—" pekik Dong-hae.

"Aku selalu bertanya apa Dong-hae ada waktu, apa Dong-hae ada kesempatan untuk keluar, apa Dong-hae ada di kantor, apa Dong-hae tidak rapat. Aku selalu bertanya. Kali ini aku mencoba membuatmu mengerti, bahwa aku juga ingin kau menyesuaikan diri denganku. Jangan hanya aku!"

Dong-hae maju selangkah, mendekati tubuh Eun-hyuk yang mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Karena memang kau tak pernah mau tahu! Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku selalu datang terlambat? Karena setiap kau memiliki waktu luang, aku rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk, tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk. Selalu aku yang begitu!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Percayalah, aku berusaha untuk tak terlambat."

Eun-hyuk menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal. "Maaf Tuan Lee Dong-hae, sayangnya anda sudah terlambat begitu jauh. Hingga tak dapat mengejar lagi. Permisi."

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, bersama langkah gemetar, Eun-hyuk mengusap kedua pipinya. Dan ia mengusap pipi yang hangat, basah.

Angin dingin bertiup bersama Eun-hyuk yang perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkan Dong-hae yang tak percaya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengejar sekalipun kereta itu telah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi. Geumanhae." Bisik Dong-hae setelah meraih pergelangan tangan Eun-hyuk dan menghantamkan tubuh kecil itu di pelukannya. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Eun-hyuk. Eun-hyuk hanya diam dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Aku, ingin kau mengerti. Aku tahu, selalu aku yang terlambat. Tapi aku ingin kau datang karena keinginanmu, bukan karena aku mencuri waktu."

Dong-hae semakin erat merengkuhnya. Untuk kemudian membingkai wajah Eun-hyuk. "Maaf, aku tidak akan begini lagi. Percayalah."

"Dan dokumen-dokumenmu yang nantinya membuatmu seperti itu lagi."

"Kau tahu, banyak rapat yang harus ku hadiri. Saat perjalanan menuju kemari, mobilku mogok dan aku berusaha untuk tak terlambat datang. Jadi aku berlari. Tapi entahlah, aku terlanjur terlambat dan aku tak tahu jika kau berbuat sejauh itu untuk dapat bertemu denganku. Maaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mencintaimu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Ketika ia membiarkan jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Dong-hae, ada hangat yang mengalir. Ketika perlahan benda mungil berwarna putih terselip di jari manisnya, Eun-hyuk membiarkan dadanya berdentum keras dan sebuah kecupan ringan sebagai klimaksnya. Ini bukan mimpi.

Karena Dong-hae pasti datang sekalipun ia tahu, ia telah terlambat.

Fin.

A/N:

Sebelumnya pernah saya publish di fandom lain. Hanya saja saya tertarik untuk mempublish ulang, jadi bagi yang sudah pernah membaca, jangan ngeflame ya. Kalau memang ngebet banget pengen ngeflame, ya sudah silahkan. Itu bukan urusan saya. Yang jelas, saya hanya tertarik. Kamsahae...

Chao!


End file.
